no one's keeping score
by thistableforone
Summary: "It's been five months and she thought she would get over it. She thought the newness of her kisses and of her legs tangled with hers in the morning would somehow vanish and her feelings dim down to bearable. She was wrong."


English is not my first language, please excuse my mistakes.

* * *

It's been five months.

It's been five months and she thought she would get over it.

She thought the newness of her kisses and of her legs tangled with hers in the morning would somehow vanish and her feelings dim down to bearable. She was wrong.

Lena still makes her head spin in the same way, with the same force, and the longing makes her hands itch like the first time she saw her. It's strange, because she never knew this ache that settles constantly in her belly.

She had boyfriends - not many - and sex was alright, but never essential, not something she would feel the need to have. She doesn't believe the gender of her partner makes a difference, to be honest, she doesn't think so.

 _Lena_ makes a difference, though.

She does when she loosensher ponytail at the end of the day, throws her head back and her fingers comb her raven hair; she does when she teases her, wiggling in her pants in the morning, hips dancing and back turned to Kara who is still lying on the bed, naked.

It's the domesticity of it all and the simple notion that she is allowed to kiss her that still gets her.

Sometimes she's afraid she's imagining it all and those times Lena sees it in her eyes and accepts the roughness of her lips. Some nights Lena needs to work late to feel like she's doing enough and Kara doesn't push, lets her have time alone. She just waits for a text telling her she's safe at home.

Like last night.

And like all the other times, Kara wakes up feeling restless, missing Lena's warmth in a way she can't comprehend. She dresses, quickly, and shows at her door as soon as she can. Lena has barely the door open before Kara's hands are grasping her jaw and angling her towards her mouth. Lena moans, deep in her throat, stumbles back into her loft bringing Kara with her.

Lena clutches at Kara's back, digs her fingers in the muscles of her shoulders and kisses back, resisting the need to submit to her force. It took her by surprise the first times - how desperate Kara could get. It happens when they're apart, when she provokes, and in the morning. She usually wakes up to her holding her thighs apart.

Kara confessed, one time, in the late of the night, that she doesn't understand either. That it actually never happened before and Lena thinks maybe it will fade with time, but it does not. She still responds to her with the same desperate hunger and it still makes Lena's head spin.

Kara forces her on her tiptoes clenching her hands in the curves of her bum, feeling the flesh tighten and Lena moan in her mouth. She knows some bruises are still fading there. She's thinking of hoisting her up when Lena pops their mouths apart, drags her open lips against Kara's before she leans back. "We'll be late," she whispers, her voice rough. "Behave, I'll prepare us coffee."

She slips from her arms before she can do anything and Kara thrusts her hips forward, against nothing, and bites back a whimper. She watches, powerless, as Lena hides her smirk turning away from her, hair swaying against her back. Lena finds it entertaining to test her, to dare her when she's on edge just to see how long it takes for her to snap - the challenge just enhances their ache and they love to play on the verge of insanity anyway.

So Kara goes to sit on the stool and takes in the sharp contrast of her white blouse and her raven hair, the way her jet black pants clad her legs. Lena's addicting. It's cliché, she thinks, but it's true, it's how it feels. Looking around, she spots the couch and she remembers tearing her dress off her in the middle of the living room some weeks ago; she sees Lena naked on top of her in front of the window, when the bed just felt too distant for them to reach.

So maybe it will not ease with time.

Maybe Lena is just too much to get used to.

And now she's murmuring a melody and moving her hips to the sound as the smell of coffee starts to fill the room. She knows she's watching, tracking each sway with her eyes, she knows she's being cruel just for the fun of it.

There is nothing to be late to actually because nobody will question the time they clock in.

And she chose her clothes knowing Kara's weakness for her in pants this morning. She traced her collection of clothes with her hand trying to imagine which ones who make Kara react more and she had to stop herself from picking jeans or the dark red blouse whose neckline reached easily between her breasts.

She compromised with a white silk shirt, popping one extra button as long as she is in her house - she wonders if Kara has seen the lace where the fabric can't hide her bra.

She turns, looks at Kara over her shoulder. She meets her eyes immediately and that look of pure want is still in place, barely restrained. She doesn't miss the way Kara's hands stroke her own thighs, up and down, in a motion that she wants to repeat on her.

Lena turns, opens the cupboard above her and stands on her tiptoes to reach for theirs cups. She feels the fabric of the shirt rise along her back, following her movement, exposing the skin.

Kara is off the stool immediately, striding towards the bedroom while Lena watches, smirking softly. She did not resist much. Sometimes she has her naked in seconds, and other times she just strokes her way under her skirts and makes her come with her underwear still on, lets her work all day with the memory of her orgasm between her thighs.

Sometimes Kara decides to keep the lace in her pocket.

Lena reciprocates when she can - when her heartbeat slows down and her arms don't feel impossible to move - but Kara loves to please more than being on the receiving end. It doesn't mean Lena doesn't enjoy working to coax each peak out of her until she has to stop her.

Lena turns back to the cups in her hands, puts them down on the counter not to risk them when she hears Kara come back. She turns off the stove, moka already bubbling, and she pretends not to see her as she comes up behind her.

She knows she's right there and she's on edge but the first touch of Kara's hands on her hips still makes her jolt, squirm away. Kara's grip on her sides immediately stops the movement, holding her in place and Lena just sinks back, closes her eyes feeling her body answer to the control.

Kara's fingers drift under her shirt, directly on her skin, impatient, and she pulls her back, flush against her in a single motion. It takes a moment for Lena to realize but she's moaning the second her mind recognizes the feeling of a cock pressing against her ass - of all the things she was anticipating, this was certainly not one.

Kara could have just tore her pants away and buried her fingers in her, she could have fallen to her knees and made her come in her mouth - but instead she decided to take the time to look for the toy in her bedroom, undress, tighten the garment around her hips and slip in her clothes again. The reason is foreign to her but the image of a cock clearly straining against the fabric of Kara's pants, struggling to stay in, makes her light-headed.

"Is this really what you want then?" Kara asks, stressing each word with a thrust of her hips, watching intently how the toy glides up and down between Lena's cheeks. "For me to go out there with a boner?"

Lena grasps the marble counter with both hands at her words, feel them sink in immediately. She closes her eyes and focuses on Kara's voice, and her body is already moving to meet her thrusts as she imagines her at her desk, refusing to get up, trying to conceal how hard she is - how hard she made her. It's even easier to see herself give her release at last.

"For everyone to know you are responsible for this?"

Kara works on the soft flesh of her bum, proud of the little whimpers Lena lets out, her thumbs dig at the base of her back, making her arch against her. She continues, with her nose nuzzling Lena's hair and her mouth dying to bite.

"For me to stride in your office, James' office, aware that everyone knows exactly what we're doing?"

She almost says _yes, please_.

But Kara is already kissing the side of her neck, and the risk of having her leave a mark on her porcelain skin has Lena unable to answer. She quivers, imagining the bruises on the inside of her thighs decorate her chest instead.

Lena's hips move backwards, reacting to Kara's attention of her pulse point and she moans when she meets the toy again. Kara hums against her soft skin, lets her tease herself staying solidly still.

Lena's head bends down as she increases the force of her thrusts and Kara takes a step back, brings Lena with her taking her by her hips. Now she has room to move and Kara watches, astonished, as Lena's ass slaps against her front, filling the room with the sound of their flesh meeting and her whimpers.

"Lena," she calls when the view threatens her caution. "I suggest you do something about this here if you don't want anyone else to know what you sound like when you come."

Lena obeys immediately, turns around and her mouth latches on Kara's, hungry and hot, and she has to steady them both with an arm around her, pulling her impossibly closer. Lena's warm, pliant, and she sucks her lower lip in between hers and Kara moans as she feels a hand reach down to palm the front of her pants. The toy presses against her front more fully and she hums, feeling it brush her clit.

"Would you like that?" Lena whispers when their mouths part, her gaze tracing Kara's shining lips before searching hers. "To show everyone you're the only one allowed to take me?"

It makes no sense that she reacts to a sensation she actually cannot feel, but the moment Lena falls to her knees and pops the button of her pants open she physically experiences the relief of being let free. Lena keeps her hands on the apex of her thighs, stroking the fabric with her thumbs, studying the shaft resting between them. The color matches Kara's skin incredibly well and if it weren't for the black belt peeking from her slacks her mind would recognize it as hers.

She finds herself dragging her tongue across her lips, yearning to take it in her mouth, but she looks up instead, meets Kara's eyes and she wonders how good she must look on her knees for her, how hard it must be for her to keep still. She holds her gaze from below as she places her hand around the base, increasingly tightening her grip until it resists the pressure; she leans in, making sure she's still watching her, and kisses the side of the cock, where a fake vein runs.

The touch is light, almost sweet, but Kara clenches her stomach at the view and Lena notices. She smirks, repeating the gesture lower a couple of times before drawing a line up with her tongue. She feels the ridge of the head against her lips and she would like to wait longer but her mouth just closes around it, welcoming it in her heat extremely easily. She moans around it, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again to see Kara pant above her. It's surely a coincidence but Lena drags her tongue around the tip and Kara reacts, jerks forward, pushing the toy deeper in her mouth.

Lena has it in the back of her throat before Kara can apologize. She sees her lips hang open, silently spelling her name and she would smile if her mouth weren't completely filled. Lena moves her hands to the back of Kara's thighs, grasps her flesh to keep herself there, feeling her mouth starting to water.

She leans back, pops her mouth away from the silicon even if she could take it longer because Kara is holding back, staying solidly still even if her whole body is trembling with energy.

"Kara," Lena purrs, watching her chest heave before searching her eyes again. "I don't think they will believe you're able to fuck me properly if you're afraid to touch me. Do you want them to think _they_ could have me instead?"

"Fuck, no," she snaps, the curse falling out of her mouth unchecked and Lena hums when she finally feels a hand on the back of her head. She has her back where she was moments before in a blink, cock sliding past her lips until it's all she can taste.

"Hands behind your back," she orders, and her grip on her thighs ease. Kara eyes her as she follows her command and softly strokes her hair with her thumb where her hand rests. She smiles down at her, tilting her head, enjoying the sight for a moment. But it's fleeting because her hold on her increases and she begins to thrust in and out, watching as the toy disappears past her lips and comes out always wetter.

Lena's eyes slip closed and her mouth starts to water again. Kara whimpers louder each time she meets the back of her throat and Lena wonders if she could make her come like this. But her eyes are heavy when she opens them, her body instinctively tries to distance itself even though she works to stay where Kara wants her. Her lids are dropping again when she calls her, slowing her movements until the toy is as far in as she can manage.

She knows Kara can see her throat contact at the constant presence and she expects her to let her go as she usually does. She's over-attentive, always worried about hurting her - even when she asks her to continue. But this time Kara doesn't retreat, just narrows her eyes, challenging her, and Lena inhales sharply, taken aback. She feels herself respond to her and, even though she doesn't know how much longer she can take it, she clenches her fists and pushes forward.

Kara smirks at her attempt and they lock eyes for a moment, even if Lena's are foggy and keeping them open is becoming increasingly more difficult. Kara lets her go then and Lena gasps for air when her mouth is empty, finally feels her muscles relax, her body sags forward - but beside the relief there's a strong pleasure coursing through her that makes her clench her thighs together.

She breathes, watching Kara's eyes trail along her chest, but she's quick to move her attention when Lena dries the corners of her lip with her fingers. Kara has her mouth on hers before her breathing pattern is back to normal but she doesn't care, just lets her pull her to her feet as she sucks her lower lip in her mouth. She tries to tug her shirt out of her pants, but Kars stops her.

She leans in after breaking the kiss until their foreheads touch. Lena can feel her breath wash over her cheeks, her eyes are heavy with need and burn in hers in a way that makes it hard to bear.

"No," Kara says, fingers flying down and popping the button of her pants open. "They will never have any idea what it is like to kiss you."

Kara teases the skin right above the line of her underwear, her fingertips barely grazing her flesh. Lena shivers, and Kara puts her mouth on hers again - the thought of everything besides that just slips in the back of their minds. Kara savours her taste, works with her lips to have her desperate - she swallows her moan when her fingers wander lower.

Kara finds her body lovely.

Soft and warm and smooth under her touch - so very, very responsive under her lips. Lena is quiet, all little whimpers and muted words kept in her throat, but her body betrays her and Kara knows her reactions by heart now.

Like these repetitive thrusts of her hips against her front and her eyes staying shut and her mouth not responding to her kiss anymore. She has her bold, her cheeks and neck are turning crimson and in these moments Kara is almost grateful their parents decided to send her here.

It's a thought that pops in her mind more and more frequently these days and always - _always_ \- because of Lena.

She's turning her around then and falling to knees behind her, pulling her pants down her legs and gently biting the flesh of her thigh before soothing it with a kiss. Slowly, she inches higher with her fingers, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind, following the curve of her hip bones. She doesn't need to wait until the lace of her underwear is down to her ankles to notice it.

"I know you can smell yourself, Lena," she says, standing again. "Do you think they will, too?"

"Fuck, Kara," she pleas, pushing back to meet the toy and laying her front on the marble counter. She moves her hair from her face with an hand as she searches for Kara's eyes over her shoulder. "Let them."

She doesn't falter at her answer, her breathing doesn't hitch, but she marvels inside how much Lena can still be a wonder to her. Sometimes she hides her reddening face behind her hands until the blush fades and sometimes she whispers her fantasies in her ear during game nights. Sometimes she flinches at her most gentle bite and sometimes she begs her to spank her, staying perfectly still until the fifth smack.

Sometimes one orgasm wears her out and sometimes it just leaves her hungrier.

Kara holds her gaze as her fingers slowly run through her folds, and she smirks at how slick she finds her. She coats the tip of the toy with her wetness and restrains herself from dropping to the floor again and tasting her.

She's slow as she inches inside, both hands on her naked hips to guide her; Lena hums at the stretch, arches her back, bites her lower lip when she feels Kara's front fully against her ass. She's careful with her first thrusts, reverent in a way Lena doesn't need her to be - she feels the energy bubbling behind her controlled touch, her fingers repeatedly digging in the soft flesh of her back. She waits for her to increase the pace, to have her raw and demanding as before. She realizes, however, that Kara needs to hear it from her, that she never does anything that Lena doesn't ask for.

So Lena waits until she's thrusting forward to meet her halfway, pushing back and stealing both their breaths at the sudden move.

" _Fuck me_ , Kara," she heaves, turning to see her face once more. "Please, take me. How hard you want."

And she does. Her hands adjust the hold on her hips for a moment before her thrusts turn sharp and deep, indulging her. The rhythm is regular but each time the cock stretches her walls Lena feels overwhelmed, more and more each time, and she slumps on her counter, unable to keep herself up on her forearms.

Kara raises her hips, forces her on her tiptoes and Lena obeys even though her limbs feel like jelly. Lena shudders at her every move now and Kara knows she has her close to the edge.

She stops pulling back as much as before and her moves turn short and quick, close to one another and breathtaking. The movement makes their flesh slap every time she fills her up and Kara moans when her clit rubs against the base of the harness just so deliciously.

Lena keeps her head down, her hands searching for something to grasp madly - she has to clench her own fists to stay grounded.

"Kara-" she manages, but everything else dies on her tongue. Her body goes rigid and Kara would give anything to know the feeling of her clenching around her cock - she wonders if it is different than having her come around her fingers.

She slows down then, lets Lena breathe and helps her up with an arm around her stomach. She stays still inside of her while Lena's head fall on her shoulder behind her. She's out of breath and her usual paleness fades in a nice pink on her cheeks, the shirt she's still wearing is wrinkled and displaced.

Kara nuzzles her nose against her neck, enjoying the smell of high quality perfume and sex, and her hips start to move again.

"God," Lena murmurs. Her hands fall to her side and clench in Kara's thighs, remembering she's still completely dressed. "I don't-"

"Yes, you can," she replies, moving in long, slow thrusts not to overwhelm her. "You can come again."

Lena hums, arching lightly against her front when the pace starts to increase. The white column of her neck begs to be kissed but Kara trails higher, stops when she finds her ear. Kara thoroughly enjoys the effect of her words on her - it is just so easy to make her come when she tells her how good she tastes or how mad she drives her.

"You feel so good around me I can barely stop, Lena," she whispers. "So warm and tight."

Kara can sense Lena's nails sink into her thighs and her chest heaves under her arm. She knows her own orgasm is building, the even, fast movements of the toy make her clit ache.

And Lena is going to come with her.

"I can feel each flutter of your walls, each ridge, and you pulling me deeper."

Lena moans this time, making Kara falter for a moment. Every small sound she can coax out of her feels like a personal victory and she rewards her instantly. She snaps with fast, hard thrusts of her hips, keeping her chest against her back, and Lena's mouth falls open.

"Clench around me," she orders, gritting her teeth. "Make me come."

Lena does, she sees it in the way the muscles of her stomach tighten, and Kara brings her hand down between her legs. _Again_ , she asks.

"Oh, God," Lena murmurs, unable to focus between the cock and the circles around her clit. Kara chases her own orgasm, desperate to reach her release. She fucks her hard, enough to make them both light-headed.

 _Again_ , she repeats with the only oxygen left, willing her hand not to stop the motions on her clit.

"Fuck- _Kara_ ," Lena cries, clenching another time. The words - simple as they are - and her voice, rough and scratchy, broken, make her come with her. She can almost feel her draw it out of her with each squeeze, struggling to accept her minor movements. Kara rubs against the toy at best and Lena's legs start to quiver. She lightens the circles between her legs, but the feather-like touch seems to prolong her pleasure more and Lena clamps her inside of her until the last traces of her orgasm.

Lena falls forward, spent and breathless, with Kara's arm supporting her. Kara distances herself from her, letting the toy slip out; it's slick and Lena hums as she watches with interest while Kara takes it out of the belt.

"So maybe your boss will be a little late today" she says, forcing herself off the counter and throwing her tired arms around her instead.

"I'm sure she has a good reason to", Kara smiles, catching her.


End file.
